


Maisley Oneshots

by SomeLove_fanfics2day (orphan_account)



Category: Wild Kratts
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Animals, Awkward Romance, Bad Decisions, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Evil to good, F/M, Good and Evil, Late Night Conversations, Meant To Be, Shameless Smut, Shorts, Slow To Update, True Love, Trust Issues, Trying To Be Good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24190624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SomeLove_fanfics2day
Summary: This is about my NEW otp. Martin Kratt and Paisley Paver.If you wanna know how I started to ship this just watch the episodes(that isn't much) that Paisley was in and you'll see my reason.This is just a bunch of cute oneshots of the two together traveling the world with the crew
Relationships: Martin Kratt/Paisley Paver
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This little chapter is based on the song Dead Girl Walking,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About the AU and what's it about in a few words

Paisley joined the team

Martin helps her get used to nature and animals

The team doesn't trust her

The two are in love

The villains are now against her

Rex is now in charge of the company

Paisley is seductive around Martin

Paisley also is shameless about talking what they do in the room

She loves cats(tigers,lions,panthers,etc)

Martin is trying to get everyone to trust her

Koki and Aviva still don't trust her

Jimmy's room is right next to Martin's and Paisley's room

Paisley hates water

Everyone on the team except Martin is suspicious of Paisley

Paisley is trying to be good but is having trouble

Martin carried Paisley on his back most of the time

Paisley likes to hang on to Martin's arm

Zach likes Aviva but just won't say(Tsundere)

Paisley is protective over Martin and is like a cat(That explains why she likes cats)

Paisley's favorite place to be is the Savanna(because she loves lions mostly)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paisley is just walking in a forest thinking about her job and how her life is ending up being,when she see's the Tortuga HQ. A idea pops in her head and she breaks into Martin's room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based off Dead Girl Walking,this contains semi smut(meaning,it cuts off when the spicy begins)

A short woman with light blonde hair walks through the forest in the night her hands behind her back and her mind rushing,it was mainly around her job and where she's taking her life. In her head,everything she's doing is good but recently she's been feeling guilty,but this is the life she chosen. She couldn't turn back now,she worked too hard to give up on everything she worked hard for just because she has a change of heart. Paisley leaned against a tree and sighed,"Maybe..I should give up..Maybe it's for the best if I-" Her words stopped coming out when she saw a light through the trees,"Jimmy! Turn off the lights!" A familer voice yelled from where the lights were,"Sorry! I didn't see them on!" Another voice said when the lights were shut off. Paisley sneakily walked towards where the light shined and saw a large turtle sitting there shutting down like if in a sleep.

The woman looked at it fully and was taken aback at the size and how it resembled a turtle but then she saw three people grabbing their things from some sort of camp,"A little star gazing never hurt anyone." The girl said happily,"Yeah,nothing like the stars to make the worries drift away." The one in green said,"Yep!" The one in blue said happily. This was the ship of the Kratt Crew,Paisley wanted to leave but for some reason didn't move. The three went into the ship and the door closed and the windows closed as well. The short woman thought for a moment and then came up with an idea,she waited a few minutes before going up to a window. She looked through to see someone walking in which resembled the silhouette of a male taking off his shirt,Paisley heard him humming something and she knew that was Martin..it needed to be Martin..it couldn't be anyone else.

After waiting awhile,Martin turned off his lights and laid in his bed. Paisley quickly opened the window without making much sound,she hops into the room making a small sound. Paisley closed the window to stop the cold hair from blowing in,she walked over to his bed her heart beating quickly. Her thoughts rushed again trying to think how to start this,"Maybe..I could just climb on him,then I can hope that he doesn't scream when he sees me.." She said walking over to the bed,she gotten on top of the male looking down at him. Paisley's face grew a red tint as she removed her coat dropping it on the floor,"Ok..let's get this started.." She said as her hands moved down his exposed chest. The woman took in a sigh of happiness feeling her mind becoming clearer now.

She looked up at him as he breathed while snoring a bit,"So cute.." She said giving a smile,Martin opened his eyes to see the small woman on him,"Huh? Paisley..what are you-" He was shushed when she placed a finger on his mouth,"This might seem weird..but just go with it..and keep it down.." She said her hand still circling his chest,"Why are you in my room?" He asked sitting up,"Just shush. and enjoy.." Paisley said kissing his chest,Martin just went with it since there was no way of stopping her or he just didn't want her to stop. Paisley removed her skirt and shirt showing **(the word I hate so much..** **)** the black lingerie she was wearing,Martin couldn't move his eyes from her body,"Like what you see?" The woman asked seductively. Their lips connected to a kiss that was very passionate. The male bit down on the woman's neck receiving a squeak from her that sounds like a baby mouse,"Aww..That was so cute!" "No it wasn't!" "Yes it was! You so cute!" Paisley turned her head blushing. Martin bit again making that sound come out again,"So cute!" "Shut up!" She yelled annoyed. Martin just laughed kissing the bite mark,the woman looked down at him still blushing,the male moved one hand onto Paisley's hip causing the girl to shudder lightly,"I'm serious..your cute,I mean it." He said using his other hand to rub her cheek,Paisley didn't respond but just looked down.

Martin grabbed her attention by pulling her in for a hug,Paisley looked at him and hugged back her eyes closing. The hug broke after awhile and their eyes met again. The woman ran her hand down to the growing bulge and rubbed it,the man groaned as her hand ran over it,"That feel good?" She asked smiling seductively and being a total tease,the man moved his hand over her **(not saying it** **)** making a moan escape,"Does that feel good?" "Oh shut up!" Paisley said biting her lip as Martin worked his hand across. The businesswoman said words under her breath that were almost inaudible but it was clear she was enjoying it,to get back at him she reached her hand into his boxers grabbing the length in her hand,"Two can play at that game-" Paisley was about to say before Martin slipped his hand through the fabric touching the bundle of nerves,The woman moaned in response,"So cute~" He said moving over the bundle,"Ah~Y..Yes.." The light blonde haired woman moaned her body shivering at the touch,she moved her hand up and down the cock biting her lip,"Your so adorable Paisley." "T..Thank you Mart-IN!" The last words she yelled out for the male pulled her in onto his lap,"Stop doing that!" Paisley yelled annoyed,"What did I do?" "Stop acting like I'm a child! I'm not just gonna sit on your lap!" The small woman yelled,"But your so small and cute!" Paisley huffed upset,"Curse this small body.." She said under her breath.

The two were back to kissing mainly for the fact neither one of them knew how to start the intercourse session,but after awhile Martin made the first move. He moved Paisley onto where his cock was watching her expressions that would change on how he was doing,her expression was pretty cute,"Finally you made the move." She said and giving a small smile. They kissed again before they removed the last bit of clothing

**HAHA! Cut off!**

Martin yawned as he walked out his room,"Morning everyone.." He said sitting down,"You look very drained..what happened last night?" Aviva asked drinking coffee,the guy in blue felt like he would pass out any moment and couldn't get words to come out. That's when another person came out the room,everyone looked at the small woman walking out wearing one of Martin's shirts that were very big on her,"PAISLEY?!" Chris yelled,The woman rubbed her eyes and put back on her glasses,"Oh morning.." She said yawning greatly. She sat beside Martin both looking drained of life,that's when the pieces were brought together,"You two slept with each other..didn't you?" Koki asked,"Yep." Paisley said without shame,"Huh? What?" Martin asked not listening. The 4 looked at the two,"Why?" Chris asked,"I was bored." Paisley said putting her head in her hand closing her eyes,"She promised that she's going to stop paving the forest.." Martin said still sleepy,"Um..How are you sure?" Jimmy asked,"I won't..I keep my promises..to Martin at least.." The woman hugged his arm laying her head on his arm while closing her eyes. Chris looked at Aviva,Aviva looked at Koki,Koki looked at Jimmy,and Jimmy looked back at Koki. They knew this would lead to disaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you know  
> This is for the cartoon not the humans..I think the real Martin is married and Julie Lemieux(voice actor for Paisley) is married too..but a fan can dream..


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paisley quits her job and joins the Kratt crew

"Wait..What?!" Rex yelled looking confused,"You heard me. I'm quitting." Paisley said grabbing her luggage and leaving her office,"B..But what about the company? We have the other forest to pave over-" "Don't bring up paving around me..I'm a changed woman now." The short woman walked down the steps towards the exit,"But the company will die if your not here!" Paisley stopped walking,"Your right.." She then took out a key card and a crystal brooch of a diamond,"Your not in charge. Lead the company to great heights better then me." She clicked the brooch to his vest and gave him the key card,"W..Where are you going?" Paisley gave a smile turning her back,"I'll be starting my new life..I promise we'll see each other again soon." That's when a sudden gush of wind hit and a huge turtle stopped in front of the building. The door opened to show the blue Kratt brother,"Ready to go?" Martin asked,"Yep..See you soon Rex.." Paisley said hugging her best friend. She then walked up the ramp into her new life.

Once the Tortuga lifted up and flew away,Rex knew she was gone. He looked at the brooch and smiled,"In charge..Things are going to change around here.." He said walking back inside.

Paisley walked into the main room to be met with the three faces,"If your joining the you'll need to change the clothes. Koki made these for you." Aviva said laying out the clothes out on the table,the woman grabbed them and looked at them. It was a nice little dress that had flowers and leaves on it,"I like it!" "I'm glad you do." Koki said smiling.

Later that night,the team was outside looking at the stars. Paisley was wearing the dress she was told to wear,she laid on Martin's arm looking up at the stars. The woman felt a lot more happier,she was finally given a chance to redeem herself to be someone doing good for the planet,"How about we visit the Savanna next?" Aviva asked,"That'll be a great place to go back to!" Martin said happily,Paisley jolted up at the sound of agreement,"Um..Is..the Savanna covered in trees..and..grass..and dirt?" "Yeah. Everywhere is covered in dirt,grass,and trees." Aviva said,"Don't worry Paisley. This'll be a great first visit to a place your not trying to pave over!" Martin said with a smile,Paisley blushed and smiled back,"I guess..it's worth a try.." She said snuggling up against his arm.

_Destination set:The African Savanna_


	4. Some Maisley Screenshots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some cute images of Martian and Paisley(I just ship it)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can see clearly that Paisley talks to Martin more then Chris  
> Also Rex won't bug off!(he's fine..he can be invited to the wedding)

**I love this one mainly because it's so wrong out of context..or just straight up funny this could be used for a draw your otp thing**

**Bet that Paisley is thinking this**

_*Martin rambles* *Paisley looks serious* "God..he's so hot..Should I drop him and tell him that I think he's cute? Would that be weird and sorta creepy since I'm trying to destroy the forest? Would he like that? Maybe he'll would find it hot then he'd bend me over and-_ " *Rex entered the chat* "Boss,Are you ok?" *Paisley blushing crazily* "YES! I'm fine!"

**Draw your squad**

**But** **seriously,what's up with them holding onto each other. Rex doesn't count.**

**I believe they like each other~**

**Also I just love how in Spirit Bear she acts like a stereotypical wife when Martin says that's his brother,she just had to say**

"But he won't beat me when I get you in bed-" _*Martin hears*_ "What?" _*Paisley blushed again*_ "Nothing!"

**Here's a short little thing while you wait for the first adventure**

"To the kitchen!" Paisley demanded. Koki watched as Martin carried Paisley on his shoulders towards the kitchen,they exit back into the main area,"Your letting her control you." Aviva said drinking her coffee,"I don't like to be short..can't I be tall?" "She wants to be tall."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are only from Spirit Bear because Fandom can't for the love of god get anymore screenshots
> 
> And yes I do these things on a Chromebook. It works well and keeps everything organized and it works just as well


	5. More Screenshots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I took these myself  
> Their from YouTube(don't ask)

**Look at these out of context..**

**I want to do an edit of this one**

****

**reusing this one**

****

**These just match when put together...since these are from the same shot..**

**But these are just perfect since..um..the last full chapter I wrote where..um..**

**Here..let me give an outline of what I'm thinking when I see these**

_Martin and Paisley are *doing things*_

_Martin accidentally comes without giving a warning_

_Paisley looks at him with a 'really' look_

**That's what I see when I look at these..**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized this was a kids show..and I'm..doing this..
> 
> I need Church..


	6. The African Savanna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team comes back to the Savanna

The Tortuga HQ landed itself on the ground after hours of traveling,the ramp pulled out and the door opened,"Ah! It's great to be back!" Chris said stretching his arms and taking in the air

"Do you think He Who Breathes Fire is still here?" Martin asked,"I hope so,but I think the cubs grew up." Paisley stumbled out looking around the area slowly going down the ramp to the ground. She touched the ground but quickly moved back up,"You ok?" Martin asked

"Y..Yeah! I just don't like dirt.." She said hooking to Martin's arm,"Don't worry. The dirt won't hurt you." Martin said moving down with her. Paisley went to the ground and noticed that it wasn't bad,"Huh..why was I so worried?" She said unhooking herself from the Martin's arm,Aviva walked out the Tortuga looking out

"Is Paisley going out with you two?" "Of course! Who else is she going to show her the cubs?" Martin asked having Chris nod with him,"Ok..Keep an eye on her though." Aviva said giving a worried look,"We will,you can trust us!" "Right.."

Chris looked back at Paisley as she looked around the savanna,he couldn't tell if she was disgusted or just confused. But the walking came to a stop when a rustle came from the bushes,a tiny lion cub popped out yawning showing it's small teeth,"WHAT IS IT?!" Paisley freaked out hiding behind Martin,"Relax Paisley,This cub is very friendly. Just as long as you don't hurt them." Martin said smiling at her,the small woman looked at the cub as it approached her.

Paisley kneeled down and pet the tiny cub,"It's..like a cat.." She said smiling a bit,"It's cute right?" Martin asked petting him too. The woman smiled feeling more relaxed.

The group sat under the stars as the day finally ended,the tiny cub was still with Paisley cuddling with her like a cat,"How about you name him?" Martin asked. Paisley looked at him and smiled,"How about..Sharp Fang?" She asked patting his head,"I like that name.." Chris said looking up yawning. The three continued to stare until the Tortuga came to a stop,"Alright guy! Time to go!" Aviva said. The two brother went on the ship and Paisley followed soon behind,she pat the cubs head one last time before leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait,I've been doing other things


End file.
